I Will Always Love You
by xoxolovebug
Summary: Elizabeth gives in and agrees to marry Commodore Norrington. When they get back to Port Royal, Elizabeth tells Will that she accepted the Commodore’s proposal. But her heart is still Will’s. Angst-y. Please R&R, but no flames! Edited and reposted


**A what-if fic. Elizabeth gives in to pressure from her father to marry Commodore Norrington. When they get back to Port Royal, Elizabeth tells Will that she accepted the Commodore's proposal. But her heart is still Will's. Romantic and angst-y. Please R&R, but no flames!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. Savvy?**

_"Commodore! Please, do this for me. As a wedding gift." Elizabeth stopped. 'I can't believe I just said that!' she thought. "Elizabeth! Does this mean you are accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann asked her. Elizabeth paused, then answered confidently. "Yes, I am."  
  
"A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Captain Jack Sparrow grinned, then stopped when he saw the look on Elizabeth's face._  
  
'How could I have accepted the Commodore's proposal?' Elizabeth thought for what had to be the millionth time. She was alone in her room. It was the day of her wedding. Earlier at dinner, she had forced down her food and excused herself quickly. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of Will. Her face crumpled and she cried as she thought of how Will had reacted when she had told him that she had accepted the Commodore's proposal.  
  
_"Will?" Elizabeth called timidly, stepping into the blacksmith shop.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will replied happily. He wiped his hands on a rag and came to find Elizabeth in the shop. "Come in! What brings you to my humble shop today?" Elizabeth laughed, but inside she was thinking, 'Oh Will, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to tell you'  
  
"I-I..." Elizabeth broke down and sobbed. "Elizabeth? What's the matter?" Will asked, leading Elizabeth to a chair and getting her a glass of water. "I-I accepted the Commodore's proposal," Elizabeth blurted out, then sobbed.  
  
"So," Will said, in a cold voice, "You accepted his proposal?"  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth said quietly, "I'm so, so sorry, Will,"  
  
"What's there to be sorry for?" Will replied even more coldly. "Commodore Norrington's a fine man, and he'll take care of you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Then he left her sobbing on the chair._ Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" It was Commodore Norrington. 

"I'm fine," she replied. "I'm getting dressed. I will see you at the church."

"All right," Norrington replied. "I will see you at the church."  
  
Elizabeth remembered how he had saved her from the cursed Captain Barbossa and the Black Pearl, and how she had thought he was dead when the Interceptor blew up, but he had appeared on the Black Pearl just a minute later. She laughed as she remembered how the only thing he would say when negotiating with Barbossa was "Elizabeth goes free."  
  
Suddenly there was another knock at her door. Elizabeth jumped off her bed and grabbed her dress. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Miss?" the maid called. "There's someone at the door asking to see you."  
  
"I'm coming," Elizabeth called. "Thank you." She waited until she heard the footsteps of the maid walking away. Then she ran out of her room and down the steps. She stopped when she saw who was at the door. "Will!" she cried happily.  
  
"I brought a wedding gift, Miss Swann," Will said formally and coldly. Elizabeth stopped when she heard Will's cold tone of voice.  
  
"Well, then, thank you," Elizabeth said politely. "I'll see you at the wedding?"  
  
"Yes, I will see you at the wedding." Will replied even more coldly. "Good day, Miss Swann." Then he left, shutting the door behind him. Elizabeth just stared after him. _'This is not the Will I know,'_ she thought. _'What is wrong with him?'_  
  
Once Will was outside, he stopped and looked back at the door. If only he could rush back in there, take Elizabeth in his arms and apologize for the way he'd been acting. Then he would kiss her, so deeply. But Will knew that he couldn't, that it was too late to tell Elizabeth how he felt about her.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Elizabeth walked down the aisle on her father's arm, to the front where Commodore Norrington and the priest were waiting. As she was walking, she looked over at Will, who returned her look coldly. Elizabeth sighed. 'I will always love you, Will' she thought, before turning back around and walking up to the Commodore and taking the hand that he held out to her.  
  
**The End  
**

**Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You**

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go, but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Will always love you_

_You, my darling you_

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So goodbye, please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I hope life treats you kind,_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish to you joy and happiness_

_But above all this, I wish you love_

_And I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_I will always love you _

_I, I will always love you_

_Darling I love you_

_I'll always; I'll always love you  
_  
**Well?? How was it?? Review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
